


Romance is Alive (and it Drives a Pickup)

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cousin Incest, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: A little snapshot of two men who love each other very much. Nothing but fluff and sweetness ahead.
Relationships: John Egbert/Jake English
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	Romance is Alive (and it Drives a Pickup)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grubbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/gifts).



Their bed is king sized.

It’s silly. It’s such a small little thing, but John’s heart does a funny little flutter when he thinks about it. It’s large and luxurious and lets them both spread out (because Jake fucking _kicks in his sleep_ like a dickwad) and not have to worry about accidentally elbowing each other in the face.

And yet, somehow, without fail, John still wakes up every morning with barely a quarter of the bed to his name, because Jake also is a snuggler. The other man loves nothing more than to find John and latch onto him, shoving his face into any crook of John’s body he can find. Neck, elbow, shoulder, (and yes, one time it was his armpit- that was a weird awakening) and just _cling._

Not that John can blame him. He’s well aware of how Jake grew up- in a big, empty mansion with nothing but his sister for company on an island in the middle of nowhere and a grandfather who swans off on adventures rather than take care of his his kids. John can’t really imagine what that was like- but he knows that it’s left Jake with an awful lot of skin hunger.

John is more than happy to indulge Jake’s needs- it’s hardly a terrible thing, to be held and touched and kissed by someone who loves him, openly and freely.

John wakes up to the curling of a hand over his thigh and a familiar warmth along his back. It’s still dark out- there’s not even a shred of light peeking in through their windows. He hums a little, not really wanting to wake up, groggy and still tired, but Jake’s mouth finding his neck is _very_ persuasive.

“Morning, John.” Jake whispers, his voice low and husky from sleep. It sends a shiver down John’s spine. “You feel like popping out of bed for a spot of adventure?”

John takes a moment to consider it. On the one hand, their bed is _very_ comfortable. On the other… Jake. “Maybe.” He murmurs back. “What’s in it for me?”

Jake chuckles and presses another kiss, up closer to John’s ear.

“Thought we could go on a nice drive. The sunrise is supposed to be rather romantic, don’t you think?”

John can’t help the yawn. He turns over and presses his face to Jake’s bare chest, nuzzling against the hairs there, wedging his leg between Jake’s and tucking an arm around his waist.

Mm. Jake smells good. He must have showered and gotten back into bed to try and wake John up, because his skin is just a tiny bit damp and he smells nice and rugged- his mountaineering bodywash or whatever it is that he uses making him smell like…

John can’t remember the words. Like something nice and hot and warmly spiced. Like apple cider in fall or something stupid like that.

Jake runs his fingers through the fine hairs at the base of John’s neck, scratching lightly. “What’d you think?” He prompts. Right. Sunrise.

John hums in thought. The bed is _very_ comfortable, but Jake’s body is warm and very nice too, and maybe John _should_ get up…

“Can I bring a pillow for the car?” John asks.

“Of course.”

“Alright.” He yawns and nuzzles in a little more against Jake’s chest. “Then gimme a min and I’ll get up.”

Jake smooths his hand down John’s spine and kisses the top of his head as John squeezes him in a hug, forcing himself to wake up more.

“Mm. Okay.” John kisses Jake’s pec and forces himself up into a sitting position. He yawns, rubbing at his eyes and fumbling for his glasses, slipping them on and blinking blearily down at Jake before finding his phone and squinting at it.

“It’s _four o’ seven?”_ He squawks. No _wonder_ he’s so fucking tired.

Jake just laughs, reaching up and tugging John down for a kiss. John goes willingly, sighing softly at the warm brush of their mouths.

“Sure is.” Jake says and, with way too much fucking energy for "before a decent hour of the morning", he bounces up and out of bed as John watches him with heavy limbs and sandy eyes. He rubs at them again and sighs, clambering out of bed.

“Alright, but I’m wearing my pajamas.” John calls as Jake leaves their bedroom, to which Jake waves one arm in a ‘yeah, yeah’ movement. John huffs a soft laugh as goes hunting for his soft, fluffy pajama pants and grabs one of Jake’s stupidly oversized shirts to wear as a top.

One quick trip to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, after which he feels distinctly a lot more human, he’s plodding into the kitchen with a pillow under his arm. He watches as Jake packs a small bag, taking the offered thermos and smelling it.

Hot cocoa, and it’s not one of their coffee-tainted thermoses. Love really is real.

John tentatively takes a sip- and chokes as searing heat spreads across his tongue, burning it.

“Ow-!”

Well, he’s more awake now.

“Oh, shoot- sorry, John, I should’ve warned you.” Jake shoots him an apologetic look.

“I’m fine.” John waves him off. It looks like Jake is packing a couple of snacks- “ _tell_ me we’re not doing an impromptu hiking trip because I _will_ get my ass back into bed.”

“No, no-” Jake laughs, waving him off, “just don’t want to stop before we get where we’re going.”

John squints at him suspiciously. Last time they did something like this they ended up on a four hour ‘nature walk’ that gave John more than a couple of blisters. He clutches the mug in his hands tighter and hikes the pillow up, watching as Jake swings the bag over his shoulder and starts ushering him out the door.

“If you’re lying then you better be prepared for the hell you are about to unleash.” John warns.

“Have some faith in me!” Jake protests. “Really now, John, don’t you trust me?”

John clutches his thermos and squints at Jake. Jake raises his hands in defense as John slips on his shoes.

“I _guess_.” John says, but then he steps over and gives Jake a kiss. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road or whatever.”

Maybe John isn’t much of a morning person, okay? Is that a crime? He lets Jake usher him out into the cold early morning air and to Jake’s big junker of a truck. He impatiently tugs at the handle as Jake locks the house up.

“John-” Jake starts, amused, and John tugs a couple more times, starting at Jake with a blank expression, just to deliberately be annoying as Jake tries to unlock the truck. He can’t hold it, though, and breaks into a grin as Jake puts his hands on his hips.

“Okay, let me in.” John says, and lets go.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do, you absolute walnut.” Jake says, and finally unlocks it so that John can get in.

John hauls himself up into Jake’s pickup truck with a grunt. The old junker is beat to shit and back, but she’s Jake’s baby so he’s not allowed to say a single bad word about her, even when she does _clunk_ suspiciously.

He puts the thermos into the cup holder, buckles in, and wedges the pillow between himself and the door as Jake clambers in on the other side. John immediately slips his glasses off and puts them in the door holder so that he can close his eyes, intent on going right on back to sleep.

The truck rumbles to life with a familiar groaning purr, and John cracks his eyes open to watch as a blurry Jake fiddles with the dashboard, flipping the heat on to low and the radio to a low croon of some country music.

John’s not fond of it, but Jake likes the stuff, so he puts up with it. It’s whatever.

They pull out of the driveway and John shifts to be as comfortable as possible, falling into a light doze to the sound of Jake singing along under his breath, fingers tapping on the wheel, and the low hum of the engine vibrating through him. They’re all comfortingly familiar noises at this point- and John slips back into warm darkness easily.

—

He doesn’t know how long it is, but something wakes him. Maybe it’s the slowing of the truck, maybe it’s Jake switching the heat off- it doesn’t really matter. He’s awake, now, and so he blearily sits up and grasps for his glasses, finding them and putting them on.

“Hey, John.” Jake says cheerfully, casting John a glance. John just makes an unintelligible noise in response and fumbles for his thermos. It’s cooled off to a temperature that is warm instead of scalding, so he takes a long drink. Thank fuck that Jake remembers to keep their thermoses separate because John absolutely _despises_ coffee. He tried it once and decided it was most definitely not for him.

After rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat and taking another drink and then one more for good measure he feels awake enough to ask, “where are we?”

“Not too far out.” Jake says. “We’re almost there, anyway, pulled off the freeway about ten minutes ago.”

As John squints out the window, the sky that pre-dawn purple, he realizes that yeah, they’re not on the freeway anymore. They’re driving down a paved road surrounded by hills and plains. The clock in front of him is reading 4:58 so he just grunts a little and shifts to change how he’s sitting.

“Alright.” He mumbles. “How much further?”

“Just a couple of minutes.” As they drive, John takes the time to study Jake. He really has grown up into a handsome man, rugged and strong and all the things that men should be, hairy and with broad hands and callused palms from working outdoors and with just the right kind of chin to pull off stubble and look manly as hell. His hair never fails to look perfect, his grin wide and sexy, and his shoulders broad and confident.

Sometimes, just sometimes, John looks at Jake and thinks _I wish I could be like that._ It’s in his quieter, self-doubting moments- but more than anything else, John is just happy that Jake is _his._ He’s still not quite sure why Jake is with him, like this- there must be a million and twelve other candidates out there falling over themselves to toss them at him, but here Jake is, driving out to the middle of nowhere with his cousin, sharing the same bed as him, kissing him and choosing _John_.

It makes a hot, warm ball rise up in John’s chest whenever he thinks about it, his face flushing automatically, so normally he doesn’t do it. But like this, in the quiet hours of the morning, with purple darkness casting shade across Jake’s face and just the humming of the engine and the low sound of the radio, John lets himself indulge.

 _I’m so lucky you picked me._ He thinks, watching the shadows across Jake’s skin, wanting nothing more in this moment than to chase them with his mouth, to lean over and find the edges the shadows play over and kiss the warm skin underneath, over and over while Jake laughs and holds him.

He watches the bob of Jake’s throat as he drinks from his own thermos, tracks his hand as he sets the thermos back into the cup. Watches the tapping of Jake’s fingers on the wheel in rhythm with the radio. Looks at Jake’s dry knuckles (John should really make him lotion them more), at the kink in Jake’s right ring and pinky fingers where Jade had accidentally slammed his hand in a door. He looks at the plain, black band Jake wears on his left hand and the blue streak on the inside of it- and the matching back on his own hand, but green. He thinks about how Jake’s hands have always held him so gently- except for when they’re deliberately rough.

“Pull over.” John says suddenly. Jake casts him a surprised glance.

“What for?” He asks, bemused.

“Just do it.” John orders. Jake puts on the hazard lights and does so, pulling over to the side of the road and slowing to a stop, putting the truck in park as John fumbles with his seat belt.

“Is everything quite alri- mmmphghgh-” Jake tries to ask but is cut off as John clambers over the middle and into Jake’s lap and kisses him. It’s clumsy and awkward and their teeth clack together and noses bump, but it’s exactly what John wants right now, which is just to _touch_ Jake.

Jake, to his credit, takes it in stride. He wraps his arms around John and does his best to kiss him back, letting John lead but tilting his head to make it a little easier on them both. It’s messy and John hates the taste of coffee in Jake’s mouth but he persists, letting their tongues slip together and their breaths mingle because he just wants to be _close_ to Jake right now.

When John pulls back Jake is blinking at him, just a hint of heat in his cheeks, and John’s face feels like it’s burning.

“I just really wanted to kiss you.” John blurts out as an explanation, slinking back into his seat.

“Well, now, you could have just said as much.” Jake says with a laugh as he puts the truck back into drive and carefully pulls back onto the road. “It’s not like I would’a said no!”

John picks up his thermos again and ducks his head a little, grinning against the metal rim.

“I guess not.” He murmurs, and watches as they turn off the road and past a sign for a state park. He raises a brow, but watches in a comfortable silence as they drive past the open entrance and into the hills.

It’s beautiful, the sight of the world as it starts to get painted in a warm purple, and John stares out the window as Jake drives them along a winding road out into the park, eventually pulling off to a deserted rest stop and shutting the truck off.

“We’re here.” Jake says, and clambers out. John leaves the pillow behind as he climbs out and shivers in the cool air, clutching the thermos tightly. “Come on up here, John-” Jake is lowering the back of the truck and waving John over, so John plods over obediently and, at Jake’s urging, clambers up into the back of the truck.

Jake’s spread a blanket out in the back for them to stretch out on so John settles in and shoves his way between Jake’s legs, pressing his back to Jake’s front so that Jake can hug him from behind, letting Jake pull another large blanket up and around their shoulders. It’s heavy and made of wool, a little bit scratchy, but it keeps the early autumn morning chill away.

John sighs a bit as he settles back against Jake’s chest. Jake’s parked the truck so that they’re facing the sunrise directly- and John has to admit, the sight of the sky growing lighter is beautiful. Even just this, being tucked together and cozied up, is worth being woken up at such an ungodly hour.

“We’ll watch the sun come up,” Jake murmurs as he wraps his arms around John’s waist and squeezes gently, “and then go out for a spot of breakfast. Sound good?”

“Mm.” John nods, slipping his hand out from under the blankets to set his thermos aside, then retreating back under so that he can rest his hands over Jake’s, squeezing them lightly.

The quiet around them isn’t uncomfortable- it’s the kind of quiet that comes when two people know each other enough to be comfortable just sharing a moment. The quiet of old couples dancing slowly to their wedding song, years later. The quiet of two men, loving and tender, just gently touching each other in the morning light, soft and careful.

“I love you.” John says softly. He turns his face away from the light starting to creep over the horizon so that he can press his face to Jake’s neck and kiss it. “So much, Jake.”

“I quite adore you myself, John.” Jake murmurs back, squeezing him lightly. “You truly have no idea of the depths of my feelings for you.”

John laughs softly and settles back in, a little more sideways, so that he can tuck his head against the hollow of Jake’s shoulder and rest comfortable to watch the sunrise.

“I might have an idea.” He says. “Just a tiny bit of one.”

“The tiniest hint?” Jake teases.

“The tiniest.” John confirms, a tiny grin on his face. Jake laughs and kisses his forehead.

“Then perhaps I need to work harder to give you the full encyclopedia of knowledge, eh?” Jake teases, taking one arm back so that he can stroke his fingers up and down John’s spine, nice and slow.

John hums questioningly, but Jake’s just tilting his head down and in.

The kiss is at an awkward angle- it’s weird and uncomfortable and not at _all_ hot, so John can’t help but laugh into it, squirming to try and turn around- but Jake is pulling back, is manhandling him around to hug him from behind again. John settles back against his chest again, sighing softly in contentment as Jake adjusts the blankets around them- and then gasps in surprise as one of Jake’s hands slip into the hem of his pants, rubbing over the front of his boxers.

“J-Jake-” John squirms, thighs reflexively pressing together and trapping Jake’s hand. “I- here?”

Jake presses a kiss to John’s neck and John can _hear_ the grin in his voice as he says, “rather romantic, isn’t it? Just the two of us, watching the sun rise, bundled together…”

It’s true, they haven’t seen anyone at all in the time that they’ve been watching the light slowly creep across the horizon, so John flushes as he slowly relaxes his thighs, letting them fall open.

“I- I guess…” He stutters, a low moan sliding from his throat as Jake gently rubs over his bulge, squeezing lightly. His dick twitches under Jake’s touch, a familiar, warm arousal sparking to life in his belly, as Jake’s fingers gently squeezes and massage over John’s clothed dick.

“Mmm-” John’s head falls back as Jake’s fingers drift up and down his bulge in a slow, light touch. “Jake…”

“Yes, love?” Jake murmurs, his mouth pressed to John’s ear.

“Nothing, just- feels good.” John sighs. The slow, gentle touch is making him feel warm and fuzzy inside- it’s just another thing in the moment, another careful, loving gesture from Jake. His cousin’s careful fingers close around his dick and carefully move, stroking him through the fabric in slow, long pulls, working him up to full hardness.

The cotton sliding over his dick is both rough and soft- it’s a gentle contradiction that has his face flushing hotter as his hips press up into it a little bit.

“I like making you feel good, John.” Jake murmurs. “Like feeling you apart, seeing you go all aflutter for me. Makes my heart feel nice and warm.”

John can only hum in response, rocking his hips up properly- and then Jake lets go completely.

“Hey-” John protests, his eyes fluttering open, casting a darting glance towards the road- but it remains empty and his nerves settle again. Even if there was a car, they wouldn’t see anything, not with the blanket, he reminds himself.

Then Jake’s fingers are slipping into his boxers and everything else falls away. Jake’s strong, clever fingers tease at his head, stroking it lightly and massaging at it with his thumb, gripping it and rolling his thumb over John’s slit, making him buck his hips up and gasp.

It’s so perfectly, stupidly romantic- the two of them, bundled together and watching the sunrise- and Jake jerking John off as they do so. His fingers slip down John’s length- a little dry, but John’s had worse- and squeeze at his base, slowly pulling back up, a long, dragging pull that reaches up through John’s stomach to drag a low moan from his throat.

Fuck- Jake’s fingers on him are so warm and sure- never pausing or hesitating in his motions for a moment, focused on touching over John and making him feel good, working up the heat in his belly until he’s rocking his hips into Jake’s touch.

John cracks his eyes open as Jake’s hand pulls away, confused- but then he hears Jake spit.

“Spread your legs a bit, love.” Jake says and John does so- and then both of Jake’s hands are slipping into his underwear. His palm is damp with spit as he closes his hand around the tip of John’s cock again- squeezing and rubbing as John gasps, getting his cockhead damp- his other hand sliding down further and gently cupping at John’s balls.

“Oh, fuck-” John groans as Jake’s fingers start to gently play with his sac, cupping and rubbing softly, gently rolling them in his hand. The dual touch of his balls and his head being played with run counterpoint to each other- his hips twitching one way, then another, as Jake kisses at his neck slowly.

They don’t need to talk- it’s just John trembling and pressing back into Jake as Jake carefully touches over him and coaxes heat and pleasure from his body. The soft, quilt of downy quiet that’s draped over them is only punctuated by John’s soft gasping and the gentle noises of skin on skin.

“Mmmh- Jake-” John finally breathes, as heat starts bubbling, getting hotter- “want you… want you to feel good, too-” He can feel Jake’s cock against his lower back, throbbing and hard. He grinds back into Jake and grins at Jake’s sudden intake of breath, jostled by the swelling of Jake’s chest.

“That sounds like a swell idea to me.” Jake says lowly, a hunger in his voice that has an excited shiver running down John’s spine. “Hold on, love.” He kisses the side of John’s head and carefully detangles himself from John, scooting out and getting to his feet. He vaults over the side of the truck as John tugs the blankets around himself, grinning at Jake’s eagerness. He only has to wait a minute or two for Jake to come back, hauling himself up into the back of the truck and sliding right back on in to sit behind John- only then he’s _lifting John up_ and John’s yelping in surprise and grabbing at the blanket as Jake settles him in his lap, leaning back a little bit. Jake’s hands work John’s pants and boxers down to be around his knees, John lifting his hips up a bit to help out.  
  
“I- I’m not crushing you, am I?” John asks, flustered, as Jake’s hands slide between their bodies to work his own pants down.

“Not at all, don’t even worry.” Jake reassures him and then his dick is popping up and nestling between John’s thighs.

“Okay, good.” John squirms a little, trying to clench his thighs around Jake’s dick- but then there’s the pop of a cap and the scent of pine and then Jake’s drizzling lotion over John’s thighs and he’s jumping because it’s _cold._ “H-hey-!”

“Relax, love.” Jake says, and he’s dripping some into his own hand and wrapping it around John’s cock and the cool slick against him feels _nice._ John goes boneless as Jake’s hand squeezes and glides over his dick, Jake slowly rocking up into the space between John’s thighs, making low noises of enjoyment into John’s ear.

“Ah, John…” Jake sighs. With every rock of his hips, it presses John up into the slick ring of Jake’s fingers and he trembles a little, clinging to the blanket, to Jake’s arm around his waist. “You’re so warm- you feel so lovely, you know? You’re absolutely perfect.”

John always gets so damn tongue-tied in moments like this, his words clumsy and fumbling, but Jake can always seem to just toss any kind of words at him and they make him _melt._ So all he can do is pant and squirm and let Jake move him.

Jake’s so strong that he can move John like he’s nothing- rocking him in Jake’s lap, picking him up and carrying him with ease. As they grew up, they both got bigger and stronger- but Jake’s the one who puts more effort into staying fit.

So John squeezes his thighs together and lets his lover touch him and rock him in his lap. “Mmm-” He moans softly, eyes fluttering open to look at the colors painting the sky. It’s beautiful- and the pull of Jake’s hand along him, the throbbing heat between his legs of Jake’s cock, grinding right up behind his balls, only adds to it, a heady, gentle pleasure that rocks through him to the core.

“Are you getting close, love?” Jake murmurs. John shakes his head with a soft exhale- because he’s not close, but that’s alright- he wants this to last as long as it will, wants it to be as drawn out as the sunrise, wants to it never end.

“Alright.” Jake hums softly and squeezes gently at the tip of John’s cock, keeping his hand still and letting his rocking motions push John’s cock up into his hand.

“I love you, John.” Jake whispers, pressing kisses to John’s neck.

“Jake…” John has to blink back tears. It’s all so soft and sweet and tender- he has to reach a hand up, out of the blankets, and back to cup the back of Jake’s head, arching into the kisses with a soft moan. “Love you too…”

“Mmm.” Jake groans low under his breath, nosing up into John’s hair and planting a kiss there, too. “Yeah… I know you do, love. You’re so perfect.”

John squirms a little, but Jake’s hand tightens around his cock before he can say anything and the pressure makes him gasp in surprise.

“Jake… please, more-” John moans. “Come on…”

“Alright, alright.” Jake huffs a soft laugh and starts moving his hand faster, stroking over John’s whole length again, squeezing a little tighter.

This new pace has heat coiling into John’s gut, the younger man gasping softly and squirming, panting and trying to squeeze his thighs to make Jake feel good, too- the feeling of his hot length pressing up between his legs dizzyingly intoxicating.

“Cum for me, love.” Jake breathes. “You can do it, cum for me- I want you to fall apart, John.”

John can’t do anything but obey that low, husky voice, the voice of the man he loves, and he trembles apart, the coil in his gut getting hotter and hotter and tighter until his cock jerks in Jake’s hand as he cums with a low groan, thighs clenching, abs going tight as his cum wells up and drips down over Jake’s fingers.

“That’s it, love, that’s it.” Jake murmurs encouragements as he slowly milks John through his orgasm, through the pleasure pulsing through him, draining with every throb of his cock, until he’s limp against Jake’s chest.

“You too.” John breathes. “Come on, Jake, you too-”

“Alright, alright.” Jake wipes his hand on… something… and then one hand wraps around John’s chest and holds him close as the other finds John’s hips- and then he’s fucking up into the lotion-slick press of John’s thighs, his cock hot and throbbing. John lets himself be moved around without any fight, wanting to feel Jake come undone, too.

“Come on, Jake. You can do it.” John murmurs, safe and content in Jake’s arms with the wind from the plains rushing over them, tussling his hair, with the warmth of Jake’s body sinking into him wherever their bodies meet, with the soft grunts and moans of Jake as he chases his own pleasure. “Come on, cum for me-”

“John-” Jake cums on a low groan, heat pulsing between John’s thighs. John makes a face, knowing he’ll need to get cleaned up, but Jake’s mouth on his neck is hot and he’s panting and clinging to John tightly. The pressure feels good, makes him feel wanted, so he leans back into it.

“Love you.” Jake breathes. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too, Jake.” John murmurs back, petting through his cousin’s hair.

In a little bit, they’ll get cleaned up and get their drinks and cozy up to finish watching the sunrise. After that, they’ll head out to find the closest diner for breakfast- and play footsie the entire time they eat.

In a little bit, though. Not yet.

Right now, they don’t need to go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
